The Final War
The Final War 'is the Season 3 finale of the Super Bowser Super Show! Characters *Dry Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wawabowser *New Mario *New Luigi *Mr. Game & Watch *Toads *Yoshis *Kirby *Men in the Suits Script Scene 1 The setting is Bowser's Castle. Bowser Jr. and Mr. Game & Watch are standing in front of the window in Bowser Jr.'s room. The furniture is covered in bite marks, and the door has been smashed off its hinges. Suddenly, Kirby floats through the window. BOWSER JR.: Good, you're here! You've got to help me save Daddy! He's downstairs, fighting a copy of himself. Kirby nods and waddles down the stairs. BOWSER JR.: It's the one with the beard! Kirby stops, nods again, and disappears. Bowser Jr. and Mr. Game & Watch follow him. MR. GAME & WATCH: Be careful. New Mario's brought a whole army to our doorstep. BOWSER JR.: Well, let's go! Meanwhile, downstairs, the Toad/Yoshi army has stampeded into the castle. Dry Bowser and Wawabowser are fighting on the edge of a lava pit, with Wawabowser appearing to be the victor. Dry Bowser is pinned on the very edge, his head hanging two inches above the boiling lava. WAWABOWSER: Ha ''haaaa! I have you now! DRY BOWSER: I don't think so. Dry Bowser spits a blue fireball in Wawabowser's face, but Wawabowser counters with an orange fireball. The two fireballs explode in a shower of sparks as the two Koopa Kings begin to breathe even more fire into each other's faces. Suddenly, Wawabowser's face begins to melt. He stumbles backward, roaring in pain. DRY BOWSER: Hey, what's happening to you? WAWABOWSER: Too...much...heat! Can't be...so close to lava...and fire... Wawabowser steps away from the lava pool and his face begins to melt a bit slower. He desperately paws at his face, trying to mold it into its correct shape. DRY BOWSER: Oh, I see! Well, let's crank up the heat! Dry Bowser spits another blue fireball at Wawabowser, continuing to melt him more and more. WAWABOWSER: Nooooo... The Toads and Yoshis scream in horror and flee. Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to the inside of New Mario's go-kart. He is watching the battle through a pair of futuristic-looking binoculars. NEW MARIO: Tsk, tsk...this doesn't look good. I'd better tell New Luigi to move in. New Mario honks the go-kart's horn three times, and the UFO above the castle smashes through its roof. Inside the UFO, New Luigi is sweating from fear and panic. NEW LUIGI: Oh, no! This thing is out of fuel! I'd better tell N--''oof!'' The UFO shudders as it lands on top of the fleeing Toads and Yoshis, crushing them. Cut to the go-kart once more, where New Mario is starting to panic as well. NEW MARIO: Oh, no! What went wrong?! Why has this happened to me? New Mario grits his teeth and floors the gas pedal. NEW MARIO: That's it. I'm going in. The go-kart drives across the drawbridge, which has been lifted, and uses it as a ramp to fly into the air. It sails through the hole in the roof and lands on top of the UFO, shattering the cockpit and crushing New Luigi. NEW MARIO: Oopsies...well, this isn't good. Then, Dry Bowser leaps on top of the UFO. DRY BOWSER: I've got you now, New Mario! There's nowhere to run! Dry Bowser leaps on top of the go-kart and claws at the roof. New Mario closes his eyes, breathes deeply, and places his hand on a large, red, shiny button. NEW MARIO: This is it. If I can't win this war... DRY BOWSER: Huh? NEW MARIO: NOBODY CAN! New Mario presses the button with all his might, activating a white flash of light that spreads across the entire castle, then the world, then the universe. NEW MARIO: Universal Reset...activated...goodbye... Fade to white. '''THE END Moral Watch out for time reset buttons. Trivia This episode was originally going to be a full-feature film, with Dr. Mario leading the other Mario replacements into battle. Also, Cell was going to return and the Men in the Suits would arrive to help Bowser. This was dropped due to laziness time constraints. Category:Episodes